


Hannigram Drabbles

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devil Will, Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Rôti, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word Hannigram drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proteus

“The ocean is a living thing,” Hannibal said. “A moon-drawn beast as quick to devastate as it is to purify.”

Will pushed his toes down into the sun-warmed sand. “What sort of beast am I?”

Hannibal bent his head and pressed a kiss to Will’s shoulder. He tasted like the salted air. “You are not the sea.”

“No,” Will said, “I’m not.”

Will still bore a cliff face scar down the back of his right arm. Hannibal traced it with his finger. “You’re the one who sends those waves crashing to shore,” he said. “The water trembles to contain you.”


	2. Rôti

Sweet fevered-heat poured into Hannibal’s hand like the dawn, the light of a million suns held inside his palm. Will’s sweat-slick curls dampened Hannibal’s skin. He pressed his fingers to the air and felt them prickle as it dried.

Will’s mind sizzled, alive, as his heart beat out a melodious tune. Dazed, trapped, wandering lost, Will scattered like golden embers into fog. A splendid daybreak was becoming, Hannibal knew, as he stoked the flames and turned the cracking cogs.

Contentment bit Hannibal to the bone. “You have a fever,” he said, calm.

Will spilled from himself in an easy drip.


	3. Split Lip

Salt, on the air and in his lungs. Will’s split-lip blood pouring down his chin. Hannibal seized his longing and tasted copper on his tongue. All the breath punched out of Will and flooded Hannibal’s chest.

“You’ve never kissed me before.”

Hannibal licked his lips and tasted Will’s blood and skin. “I’ve wanted to. Many times before.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“My patience outweighed my certainty,” Hannibal said. “You are something unpredictable.”

Red, in Will’s eyelashes and dripping from his hair. The thin crescent moon cast a halo across his crown. Will leaned his body close, sweetness pouring from his mouth.


	4. Restrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://tres-wack.tumblr.com/post/146563142252/mads-mikkelsen-photographed-by-bryan-adams) photo set.

“How do they feel?”

Will circled like a raptor eying his prey. He dragged his fingers down the long slope of Hannibal’s back.

Hannibal tugged once at the binds connecting his ankles and wrists. His voice was muffled and strained. “Restrictive, although I suppose that is the point.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Would you prefer for me to be?”

Will hooked a finger underneath the waistband of Hannibal’s pants. He managed to reach around and undo Hannibal’s fly with relative ease. In one swift motion he pulled pants and underwear down beneath the curve of Hannibal’s ass.

Will smiled darkly. “Beautiful.”


	5. Table For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/146670544303/wiith-my-hands-halotolerant-so-this-is).

Will had set the table for one. Or rather, he’d spread their finest table linen out and perched himself on the edge. He wore nothing but a crown of baby pink roses atop his head.

He shot Hannibal a coy look over his shoulder. “Took you long enough.”

Hannibal peeled his jacket off and draped it across the back of his chair. “My apologies. What’s for dinner?”

Will kicked Hannibal’s chair back from the head of the table. “Sit.”

Hannibal took his seat, cock quickly thickening. Will bent himself over the table and spread his thighs wide.

“Dinner is served.”


	6. he is smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [devil!Will au](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/tagged/devil%20will) I so desperately need. I may expand on this in the future with some longer fic. :3

Hannibal Lecter is ten years old. His hands have gone blue from the cold. His sister’s corpse has been in the shed for days, too frozen to begin to rot.

“Please,” his little voice turns to ice on the air. “Please.”

A looming shadow rises from the ground, smoke billowing from its feet in enormous plumes. As the smoke clears, the shadow takes on the shape of a man. He is sharply dressed and handsome. Curls fall down into his piercing blue eyes.

“Come,” he says, the snow at his feet melting.

He takes Hannibal’s tiny hand in his own.


	7. he is smoke pt. 2

Hannibal’s icy hand is warmed to the bone inside the man’s strong grip. “Who are you?” he asks, snow crunching beneath his boots as they near the shed where Mischa lies.

“I have many names,” he says, “but you can call me Will.”

“Are you God?”

Will smiles. His blue eyes glow, a flash of orange and red. “Not exactly. But I did hear your prayers.”

Hannibal’s eyes fix on the shed’s half-open door. “Can you save her?”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for her,” Will says. “But not for you. Tell me, little one, what does your heart desire?”


	8. Consumed

A sob broke out from Will’s chest, a thunderous sound that rattled the air. “Fuck,” he moaned, the pillow propping up his hips soaked through with spit and pre-come, “I’m so close.”

Hannibal’s tongue ceased its relentless movement against Will’s entrance. “Very good,” he purred, stroking a hand down Will’s back. “You’re never more beautiful than when you fall apart.”

Will cried out, bunching the sheets in tight fists. Hannibal lavished his hole with languid swipes of his tongue. Will’s hips rocked against the pillow, cock gliding smooth, desperate, aching.

Will came with Hannibal’s name on his lips, utterly consumed.


	9. exorcizamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mizumono re-watch drabble.

The blade cut like an exorcism, the blood-warmed curve of it melting flesh soft as indecision and wringing out so much black. It spilled down to his shoes, pooling slick beneath the soles. Hannibal’s shirt bunched in the maw of his fingers.

“Do you understand?” The sharp sliver of Hannibal’s words sliced deeper than that cold press of steel.

Understanding poured from Will surely as red from a wound. It tasted bitter on his tongue, blotted out his vision. His pulse galloped, slowed, stumbled.

So much still inside him. Black and red.

Hannibal’s footsteps clicked like hooves fading into distance.


	10. with a kiss

“How will you take your life back?”

Will took two calculating steps forward, crowding into Hannibal. His hand was warm where it pressed into the center of Hannibal’s chest. Blood sputtered and pumped beneath skin, penetrating down through Hannibal’s sweater.

“I’d like to resume my therapy.” His words came out a whisper against Hannibal’s lips. He leaned in and pressed the warmth of his kiss to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth.

Will pulled back and took his seat, quiet. Hannibal stood stunned, breathless for a flash of a moment. A smile tugged where Will’s lips had left their tender mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com).


End file.
